Project X Zone 2
Project X Zone 2 is the second installment in the ''Project X Zone'' series. The game is titled as Project X Zone 2: Brave New World (Japanese: , Purojekuto Kurosu Zōn 2: Bureibu Nyū Wārudo) in Japan. It was developed by Monolith Soft, and produced and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment. Fiora has been introduced as a playable character, alongside other Xenoblade Chronicles content such as areas and an enemy being represented in the game. Fiora was also one of the first three Nintendo characters to have been introduced in the game. Playable Characters Fiora is the only playable character present from Xenoblade Chronicles and was one of the first three confirmed playable Nintendo characters (the other two being Chrom and Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening). She appears in the game in her Mechonis form, and is one half of a pair unit - partnered with KOS-MOS from Monolith Soft's Xenosaga series. She is introduced in Chapter 6; it is revealed that by using the teleporter to the Meyneth Shrine, she was accidentally sent to the planet Michtam, where she teams up with KOS-MOS. Attacks Fiora uses many of her Arts as attacks in the game. They are as follows: * Shutdown * Cross Impact * Cannon Drones * Mag Storm * Sword Drones X * Final Cross Additionally, she is capable of summoning a Monado replica and using a version of Monado Buster. She also has an attack known as Lunar Wind. Enemy Units Metal Face appears as an enemy in the game. He makes his appearance in Chapter 6 alongside Fiora, and reappears for Chapter 29 and 30. In Chapter 6, he teams up with T-elos. The following Mechon are also encountered as enemy units in the game: * M82X Melee Unit * M63 Harvester Unit * Sentinel Mechon * Offensive Mechon Plus * Mass-Produced Face Story The following chapters in the game's story feature Xenoblade elements: * Chapter 6: You Will Know Our Names (Fiora and Metal Face introduced) * Chapter 29: The True Dragon Fist (Takes place at Sword Valley) * Chapter 30: Way Beyond Good And Evil (Takes place at Fallen Arm - Wreckage Beach) Music The tracks You Will Know Our Names and Engage the Enemy were given subtle remixes for this game. File:You Will Know Our Names|You Will Know Our Names' remix. File:Engage the Enemy|Engage the Enemy's remix. Gallery PXZ2-logo.jpg|''Project X Zone 2'' logo PXZ2-Metal-Face-01.png|Metal Face during a cutscene in Project X Zone 2 PXZ2-Fiora-01.png|KOS-MOS, Fiora, Chrom and Lucina introduction in Project X Zone 2 PXZ2-Cutscene-02.jpg|Fiora and KOS-MOS during a cutscene in Project X Zone 2 PXZ2-Cutscene-01.jpg|Fiora and KOS-MOS dialogue in Project X Zone 2 Ss4301 s01.jpg|Fiora fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 Ss4301 s02.jpg|Fiora fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 Ss4301 s03.jpg|Fiora fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 Ss4301 s04.jpg|Fiora fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 Ss5201 s01.jpg|Metal Face fighting screenshot in Project X Zone 2 FioraportraitPXZ2.png|Fiora's portrait from Project X Zone 2 FiorabodyPXZ2.png|Fiora's full body portrait from Project X Zone 2 Metal Face Solo Attack.PNG|Metal Face Solo Attack in Project X Zone 2 Metal Face Multi Attack.PNG|Metal Face Multi Attack in Project X Zone 2 Chapter 29 - The True Dragon Fist.png|Sword Valley from Project X Zone 2 Chapter 30 - Way Beyond Good and Evil.png|Fallen Arm from Project X Zone 2 Video File:「PROJECT X ZONE 2：BRAVE NEW WORLD」第2弾PV|Project X Zone 2 second trailer with Fiora and Metal Face introduced at 6:55 File:3DS「PROJECT X ZONE 2：BRAVE NEW WORLD」特報!新たな登場キャラクター発表映像|Project X Zone 2 trailer introducing Fiora and KOS-MOS External links * Project X Zone Wiki * Official Japanese website ** Fiora's page ** Metal Face's page * Project X Zone 2 Wikipedia page Category:Games Category:Project X Zone 2